In daily life, there are often careless parents who leave their young child in the car alone for convenience. Such activities are very dangerous for children with weak behavioral competence. Since the vehicle door is typically locked after parents leave the vehicle and the vehicle engine is shut down, internal temperature of the vehicle will be increased very quickly in summer, and oxygen content in the air will be decreased rapidly. Moreover, due to being terrified and hopeless, the child will cry and shout loudly, which will further aggravate the severity of the event. If this emergent situation is not found timely and no rescue is provided, the child may possibly die of suffocation. For example, according to news media's report, several such tragedy events occurred in China in a single year of 2015.
As can be seen from the above, there is an urgent need for an apparatus and method for processing vehicle emergency conditions, which can timely and accurately find dangerous situations and take corresponding countermeasures.